


Thalmor Thoughts

by imdex



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forbidden, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Leaving Home, Light Dom/sub, Massage, Masturbation, Multi, Panties, Panty Kink, Playful Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Riding, Rough Sex, SADASS, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Self-Destruction, Self-Pity, Sexual Experimentation, Superiority Complex, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Thalmor, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, rock paper scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdex/pseuds/imdex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though it may be a little known fact to Nirn, and the inhabitants within, Thalmor are just ordinary Altmer too. They pull their boots on one at a time, kill off lesser race just like every one else, and have their own guilty pleasures just like everyone else. </p><p>Here are 10…things? Musings? Random sex scenes? you didn't know you wanted to read about Nirns love to hate group.<br/>Commentary featured from both Thalmor and ex-Thalmor members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thalmor Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> It's a thing...just...a thing.  
> -groans-  
> *crawls into blanket fort*  
> Look what you've done @SoftlyTea...but now it's your turn! :D  
> Liya belongs to her  
> Galina and Arkved belong to @TheMulletWhisperer.  
> Imani, Faervel, Volanare,(implied Falyn) and Dabien belong to me.  
> The rest to Bethesda.

10\. "F-Filthy…Thalmor…bitch…" The mer moaned desperately and arched her already obscenely bowed back harder in desperation to meet his vicious thrusting. The Nord yanked her back by her hair, leaning in, and bit the tip of her pointed ear. "I hate you." he hissed "Worthless whore." She bit her lip, retorts long lost, and settled for begging coos and pleading moans. He smashed her bared chest against the tree harder making the mer stumble forward clumsily as her breeches rested around her ankles, robes simply hiked up around her hips, and his motions became harder and frantic. Her orgasm peaked suddenly and the Nord practically _snarled_. "You want my release, bitch?" The mer nearly wailed with desire. He promptly pulled himself from her and shoved her down to the ground. Ulfric stood above her, eyes dark with anger, glinting dangerously with hardly contained lust. "As if your elven cunt is worthy!" His release fell across her heaving chest in hot ribbons, hitting her face, staining her robes.  
_Domination isn't limited strictly to the master race…though it's endearing to let them think such. -Elenwen_

9\. She stared at him as if the mer had just sprouted a second head. "B-but…" he shushed her, amber eyes softening a fraction at the edges. "You have to try new things. It's part of it." he flipped them and the Dunmer squeaked loudly as she found herself sitting, vulnerable, on top of him. The Altmer looked over the naked, blushing, worried girl with appreciation. He bucked his hips slightly and a shocked sound escaped her, red eyes widening to a near humorous state. "I-I don't…" his hands rested on her hips and slowly she relaxed enough for him to guide her. He groaned lowly as she timidly rocked her hips on her own, biting her lip, stifling a little moan. "L-like that?" He reached up and palmed at her chest, admiring the little elf "Yes." Brelyna steadily began to move against him, worry and self-consciousness fading away, and a wry smile pulled his lips as she soon rushed towards her finish with unknowing ambition.  
_The Thalmor are capable of, and enjoy, watching lesser races **very** closely. -Ancano _

8\. It'd been weeks since he'd seen her. The one little speck of color in his otherwise grey world. The clouds had hung around heavily, the sun only peeking out for a teasing few seconds, before being swallowed back up. _No sunshine when she's gone._ The mer forced himself to focus on paperwork, on counting the cracks in the stone floor, and finding some bland enjoyment in calling the Jarls hounds names but still, she lingered in his mind. Taunting him with her unacceptable absence. This evening found him naked, painfully aroused, and sprawled on his bed. He gripped himself desperately his hips moving in delightful synchronization against his hand. Full lips parted and his eyes fluttered shut as he envisioned her perched above him, her hand stroking him, and groaned. She smiled down at him working him a bit harder and from the back of his throat, her name came softly, a plea to give him release. It found him and it was Liya's name that came from his throat in a deep relieved moan as he covers his chest and stomach with a far too long kept off orgasm.  
_Even Superiorly Bred Mer need release by their own doing...even though other hands are more desired. -Ondolemar_

7\. He couldn't see her face but judging by the sounds the Breton was currently making between strings of curses and incoherent moans he could picture it easily enough. Her fingers curled around the headboard and her hips moved harder against his mouth. His tongue licked and probed at her expertly eliciting more breathy shouts and cries from the girl rigorously riding his face. His hands steeled on her thighs and the mer growled against her, face wet from his attentions and her arousal. Dabien spat a half-hearted insult and shoved herself against him, damp curls brushing his nose. He smiled, followed her, and sucked her swollen clit between his lips to gently nurse it. The Breton promptly began to shiver and strings of broken Forsworn pleas burst from her. The ex-Thalmor closed deep amber eyes and groaned as she began to come, desperately lapped at her weeping quim, savoring her taste, while her sounds fanned his ever-mounting arousal.  
_Sometimes it's best to lay back and savor the taste and sounds of life. -Faervel_

6\. The Nord fell dead at his feet, his companion backing up against the stone of the mountain, wide dark amber eyes locked onto the approaching Justiciar. He smirked as he looked at the nervous Bosmer and made a show in calling his magick. Her eyes narrowed, a thick swallow constricting her lithe little throat. "Ah, so you enjoy power?" She blinked up at him as if she'd forgotten he was there, paling only a fraction, before a deep flush and a scowl pulled at her angular features. She held her dagger up and went to position herself in a fighting stance. He smiled dangerously. "None of that." his electric sprang from his palm and with a cry, the Bosmer fell to her knees in front of him in a fit of spasms and the Altmer struck. He hauled her back up by her hair, ignoring the hands clawing at the fingers curled harshly within her chestnut hair, and forced her eyes back to meet his. "You will be a good little mer, now won't you?" Her eyes narrowed. He cocked his head, golden eyes hard with deadly promise, he stood tall and imposing over the kneeling wood elf. "See it to it, Bosmer." his hands tightened and he caught the definite shudder that took her.  
_They all look so much better on their knees.-Volanare_

5\. "More to the left…oohhh yes please!" the Imperial slumped heavily and fell back against the fingers currently working the knot from her shoulder. A smile showed softly on his impish lips, hair falling over his eyes, longer now and unkempt. He summoned a healing spell and the Imperial practically melted. "You shouldn't be allowed to be good at everything…it isn't fair." He guided her to lay on the bedroll and chuckled. "We Altmer are superior beings, it's a curse I'm afraid." He ran skilled hands up her bare back and brought forth grateful groans and sighs from his unexpected lover. "None of that superiority speech. You're too scruffy to cling to that Thalmor complex anyway." He pressed his fingers deeper into her flesh and her moan held a hint of pain. "No matter who I may be associated with the fact remains that I am your superior." He bent down, long white hair tickling her neck, and placed a tender kiss on the nape of her neck.  
_Elven supremacy is the only truth…and it's enjoyable to prove this in **every** way.-Estormo_

4\. He moved his hips slowly, hands trailing across pale skin with equal tenderness, a hint of hesitation speaking loudly through his actions. She lulled her head back beneath him and sighed, allowing the sensations to overwhelm her. A slight peck to her neck and a deeper thrust brought a whimper from her and he froze above her. "D-did..are y-you…" his eyes shown with worry and with a breathy giggle the Nord smiled at him, cornflower eyes darkened and soft, rubbing the skin of his back in reassurance. "It's amazing." A gentle smile and a sigh of relief from the mer above her. "Good. Wouldn't want you to…to be scared off by my superior lovemaking." She rolled her eyes "No, no we wouldn't want that at all." He nodded and gave his hips an experimental roll, flinching when she gasped, amber eyes watching her with curious concern. "Don't stop!" Quickly he scrambled to rest above her and continued the motions, holding her desperately, spurred on by the keening little sounds of pleasure whispered from Galina.  
_One must be gentle with hu..ah…mongrel humans b-because they're too fragile to handle…sublime awe-inspiring..superb…d-divine Altmeri…er..superior sex!-Arkved_ *Galina snorts in background.* Oh yes, my sweet SADASS…I can't handle SADASS with you.

3\. "Where did you put them." She scoffed. "Honestly it's no problem of mine if you misplace your belongings." Onyx eyes seemed to sharpen. "Is that so?" He pressed himself into her space frowning when the Breton didn't back away. Instead, she smiled. "I tell you what." she reached down and grabbed his wrists, leading them up in front of his chest. "You beat me and I might be able to recall where they've been misplaced." She curled one of his hands into a fist and hovered it over his flattened palm. "Best two of three." He sneered slightly, irritated that she was making him play this game, irritated even more so that he _knew_ how to play this game in the first place. Round one proved to be a tie. He hunched over a bit more, intent on winning this, a slight scowl flickering across his face at the hushed reminder that he didn't _care_ about this foolish game. Two rounds later found them tied. Green eyes locked onto his and she smiled "This decides it." His lips tightened. "Rock, paper, scissors! UGH!" The mer rose above her with a victorious glint in his eyes. "Now, what did you do with them, Breton." Imani scoffed and crossed her arms before a wry smile was sent his way "They're back on me." The Altmer smirked dangerously. _That's my girl_. He took her down to the grass and eagerly began to undress her all over again. This time as he rutted his little Breton into the grassy knoll her he made sure to hide her smalls away behind a nearby rock.  
_It's a well-known fact. Everyone talks…in the end.-Rulindil._

2\. He was tired. He raised the mead bottle back to his lips, a halfhearted wince of forced disgust crossing his features. This is what he'd worked so hard for? A sad crag of a ship anchored on a frozen gray slab of land with nothing to do but to wait for incompetent guards to return with information? He huffed. A cold breeze trailed across the heated skin of his neck, golden eyes fluttering shut, swaying on his feet slightly buzzed. Idly he thought back on what it was like to feel the warmth come from the atmosphere around him rather than in the pit of a Nordic alcohol bottle. He missed the shores of Summerset, homesick for warmth, the comfort of the tropical air. He thought back on a time before this position, a time full of friendship, alive with fond memories. He remembered _her_ , honey blonde hair blowing in the gentle breeze, golden eyes regarding him kindly, leaning in close to congratulate him. Her eyes narrowed and a proud arrogant smile pulled the corners of her pouty lips upward. "Your new station is Solstheim. Do be sure to pack a coat." Slowly a freezing drizzle started to lazily fall, soaking the sulking mer on the deck of his ship, Elenwen's sugar-coated words ringing loudly in his ears. He drained the remaining mead and threw the bottle from the deck, satisfaction in the sound of glass shattering. The yelp of the soldier it had struck only added to it as he again turned his eyes to the vast sea.  
_...Elenwen is a bitch to everyone. -Ancarion_

1\. The Thalmor's fight silenced slowly, her life source sliding warmly down his cool throat, and beside him his partner growled as she removed her fangs from the neck of the Justiciar. The mer stared, dropping the corpse, and smiled. "Delightful." Burning eyes regarded him curiously. "Killing those of who you used to be apart of?" He glanced around, slowly lingering his own burning red gaze on each dead mer, and slowly nodded. "They truly aren't as powerful as they think." The Imperial walked past him. "Don't let your own sense of power and pride go to your head." He smiled and followed her. They walked in silence back to the shoreline, moons glowing bright above, the smell of sea salt and blood fresh in the breeze. Pausing at the shore the vampires gazed at the castle in the distance. "The power we possess…it is a power that they only wish they could possess." Serana glared up at him. "Has my father truly rotted away your mind so? Is it truly about power?" His heart fell slightly within his chest. "No, my lady, it isn't." She crossed her arms "It doesn’t really matter. You all have your precious scroll now." He blinked "You misunderstand, Serana." tenderly he cupped her cheek " _You_ are delightful. You are powerful." Reaching down he took her hand, bloody still from their hunt, and kissed the back of it. "I am forever _grateful_ that you've returned."  
_Interfering with Thalmor business is most…pleasurable.-Vingalmo_


End file.
